More Than One Night Stand
by Murina-san
Summary: Maka Albarn had just graduated from University, and was enjoying her life as an adult able to drink alcohol, but perhaps a bit too much. The one night stand she had previously resulted in something much more than she could have ever anticipated, and the mysterious man with white hair and eyes as red as blood will capture her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own How by Regina Spektor. If I did, I would be freakin' rich. Hopefully.

Maka Albarn yawned and stretched, knowing immediately that today would be a strange day. She felt it in her gut, and judging by the man breathing shallowly beside her and the lack of clothing on the both of them, she knew she had been drunk, had a one night stand with some guy, and would now be leaving without saying goodbye.

She had spent last night at the Chupa Cabra, an old bar her Papa used to go to often, but now that he was dead, and she was of age to drink, _she_ went there often, and often got too drunk for her own good. She studied the man next to her carefully, trying not to wake him up. He had white hair with the occasional light silver strand, a cute, if not handsome, face, and flawless, pale skin. Maka had no idea what the color of his eyes were, for they were, luckily, closed.

If he awoke, Maka might be forced to actually get into a proper relationship for once, and she definitely did not want to be tied down. How awfully boring to be committed when one was young and attractive to many.

She cautiously got up from the bed, pushing her palms down softly on the bed and releasing the weight slowly so he would not be disturbed. She collected her previously discarded clothing and put it on, tied her hair up in her typical ponytails, and left, hopefully to never see the man again, lest there be actual _feelings_ involved. That would be awkward.

As she had just recently graduated from University, Maka had little money, and with both her parents gone, she had no one. She lived in a small, dingy, yet very comfortable (and more importantly, cheap) apartment, but the landlady was nice, she supposed.

Marie was her name, and she had inherited the place from her father, who was also dead, like Maka's. She was young, blonde, and pretty, but was also missing an eye. No one had any idea why, and she wouldn't tell anyone anything. Her crazy ex-husband, Stein, made his home in an apartment building a few blocks down. He came and bothered her every day, begging her to take him back.  
Maka thought he was clinically insane and should be locked up in one of those asylums with strait jackets and padded rooms, but he was probably just strange, and not messed up in the head.

She took a quick shower, nursed her hangover a bit, and then went back to sleep for a few hours, before she was woken up by a pounding headache and someone pounding on her door. She groaned and changed out of the upper-thigh-gracing pajama shorts she was wearing into a pair of sweatpants and pulled up the loose tank top that had started to show a little too much skin for the sake of modesty.  
It was Tsubaki at the door, accompanied by a sour-looking Kid, and a hyperactive Black Star. "Hey," she said, in her typical soft tone. "How're you feeling, Maka? I brought the gang to have a little party."  
Maka groaned loudly and put a hand to her aching head. "Oh, god, please, no more alcohol. I guess I got more drunk than usual last night and the hangover is worse than ever."

Tsubaki crinkled her brow, slightly worried, and assured, "No worries, we're not going to be drinking. I figured you'd be hungover anyways."

Black Star laughed uproariously and yelled, "I really wanted to get some vodka up in here, but Tsubaki wouldn't let me! Yahoo! She said it was too early to drink."

Maka invited them inside and they all sat on her couch, Kid on the end, Maka next to him, Tsubaki next to Maka, and Black Star next to Tsubaki on the other end.

Maka had noticed that Kid hadn't spoken yet, and she said, "Hey, Kid, dou shita no?"  
Kid sighed heavily and admitted, "Well, I haven't seen Liz and Patti for a while now. I just miss them. I wish they'd come back sooner."

Liz and Patti, the missing companions in their usual group of six, were out of the country due to...circumstances. Kid and Liz had just started dating a few weeks ago, and Maka was sure that was just one more reason for Kid to miss the pair of sisters.

Of course the rest of them missed Liz and Patti as well, but they all knew they couldn't miss them more than Kid did. He had known them both since they were very little, and since he was very little, too. The trio had been best friends since they met.  
The odd, rag-tag group of six had all gone to the same middle and high school, and Maka and Kid, went to different universities than the other four due to applying for different places. However, none of them had stuck with steady jobs yet. They all were in their barely-to-mid-twenties, babysitters, cashiers, and tutors, among others, graced their extensive list of part-time occupations.

Maka nodded. "It's hard, huh? We all miss them an awful lot." She scratched at a pimple on her chin, regretting not washing her face.

Kid ruffled his black-and-white-striped hair, and suddenly let out an anguished cry, sliding off the couch, but no one paid him any mind. "I think the painting above my fireplace in my flat is leaning slightly to the right! It completely throws off the rest of the room, oh, it's horrible, disgusting, I'm a despicable human being who lives in an ugly, despicable home! I can't live anymore, no, I can't live like this! I must go and check, oh my, I'm so worried-" At that, he rushed out of Maka's apartment, and his hurried footsteps echoed on the stairs leading down to his ride of choice, his skateboard.

There was an awkward silence before Black Star laughed loudly again. "That Kid is one crazy OCD-freak!" he commented. "Well, Tsubaki, Maka looks like she's all sobered up and good now, so let's go and party! Yahoo!"  
"But it's only 11 A.M., Black Star! Normal people don't 'party' _now_! Come on, be serious!" Tsubaki protested, but she was already being dragged out the door by her slim wrists, unable to escape Black Star's grip.  
"Who says we're normal people?" guffawed Black Star. "Any time is party time!" He slammed the door shut, and Maka grimaced at the loud noise, her headache still going strong.

She was alone again, and she was glad. It was near silent in the apartment, and she put on some quiet music on her laptop and cuddled into the warm spaces her friends had left on the couch.

_How can I forget your love?_

_How can I, never see you again?  
There is a time and place, for one more sweet embrace  
And there's a time, ooh, when it all, ooh, went wrong_

I guess you know by now  
That we will meet again somehow  
Oh, oh, oh

_Oh, baby, how can I begin again?  
How can I try to love someone new?  
Someone who isn't you  
How can our love be true, when I'm not, ooh, I'm not over you_

Maka's eyelids felt heavy, and her headache subsided. Her eyes closed and she began to drift off into dreamland, serenaded by Regina Spektor's voice.

A knock on her door sounded, and she almost missed it. Perhaps Kid was back after going home and realizing that his painting was perfectly fine, and everything was symmetrical, as usual, and he was just worrying needlessly and being far too paranoid, which was also incredibly usual.

She got up and paused the music, and went to answer the door. "Kid, I told you that your painting wasn't crooked, it's just you being stupid again-" Maka stopped talking, and her jaw dropped, her eyes widening. She resembled a blonde fish.

The man at the door was the man from last night. His eyes were blood red.

A/N: Hey, everybody, this is my very first fan fiction EVER, so be gentle! Or be horribly mean and make me cry. No, wait, don't do that. As I was saying, first fan fiction ever. But hi, welcome to the story. I don't think that too many people will read my crapapple of a story, but if you're here, thanks. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka gaped, speechless, at the man in her doorway. He had somehow found out where she lived, and would most likely be incredibly angry at her. The hot girl he had bedded last night ditched him at 6 in the morning and left without saying a word, and Maka felt a sudden guilt, a guilt she had never felt before.

"H-hi," she stuttered, her voice higher than normal. "I-I see y-you found wh-where I li-live, huh? Umm, so..." she trailed off, mumbling.

"Yeah, yeah I did. You forgot this," he replied, tossing her cell phone at her, which she caught in surprise. "Your address was in it. You know, just in case you...lost it."

Maka gulped and nodded nervously, her eyes darting around to try and avoid staring at him straight on. "I-I don't even know your name."

"I'm Soul, Soul Evans. Hi. Nice to meet you, girl I had sex with last night." His voice was low, and it scared the living daylights out of Maka to see that his teeth had been modified, ground down to sharp points, like a shark's teeth.

Who exactly _was_ this guy? Maka strained to remember last night, but had no recollection of what she had done and how she met him. She had indeed been very, very drunk. "Umm...I know I left this morning, but...umm...ehh," she stumbled over her words, and had no idea what to say. This had never happened before.

"I'm coming in," he said, pushing Maka gently aside and taking the spot Kid was sitting in previously. "Now, tell me, Maka, how are we going to go about handling this situation?"

Maka gasped. "How do you know my name?" Now she was seriously creeped out. She had never mentioned her name to Soul, and yet, somehow, he knew, like he was some sort of psychic...  
"I had your phone, remember?"  
"Oh."

Soul growled unhappily. "Look, this is as awkward for me as it is for you. All I want you to know is that I'd like to take you out on a date sometime, okay? Does that sound good to you? Take things slow, instead of having alcohol-induced, fumbling-"

"Okay, okay, stop it right there. What makes you think I want to have a relationship with you?" Maka retorted. "I don't even know you!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Well that certainly didn't stop you last night."

"I was drunk!"  
"I know."

"So were you!"

"I know, and we both allowed our drunkenness to get us into this situation. So now, we need to fix this. Maka, I really do like you. Although your boobs were a little smaller than I thought they were..." Soul remarked, chuckling.

"I am perfectly aware of my boob size, thank you very much! Now get out of my apartment!" Maka screeched. He had hit her in her most sensitive spot, and it hurt. She was very insecure about her chest, nearly flat as it was. She had been made fun of far more than enough because of it in the past.

"Ooh, you mad at me, flat chest?" he laughed again.

Maka reached out for a book on the coffee table, a good, heavy university textbook, Calculus. "Makaaaaa CHOP!" she screamed, slamming the heavy object into Soul's head.

"Yeowch!" he complained. "Was that necessary? It was a joke."

Maka imagined a little fountain of blood spurting out of his broken skull. He would be lying on the ground, bleeding out, and Maka would laugh. "It wasn't funny. Get out! Out!" She held up the Calculus textbook still in her hand, and waved it in his general direction. "Don't make me use this again."

Soul got up from the couch and backed up a little. "Jeez, Maka, what's your problem? Fine, fine, I'll leave, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"No! Stay away from me, goddammit, and I'm being serious when I say that," Maka warned, still holding the rather large book. One of her ponytails was falling out, and she dropped the book on the floor with a bang, and reached up to fix it.

As soon as the book hit the ground, Soul came towards her and pushed her back on the couch. He lay on top of her, and Maka's face immediately turned bright red. "W-what the hell are you doing? I'm really angry, you know. Get off me!"

"Shut up," Soul reprimanded, landing a crushing kiss on Maka's lips. He held down her arms with his, and kept her legs from moving with his weight. She refused to respond to his ministrations, and she managed to get a limb free.  
"Mmmff!" she complained. She tried punching him in the stomach, but it didn't affect him. She only felt hard muscle. She tore her mouth away and was breathing heavily. Maka looked up into Soul's eyes and saw they had grown dark and hard with lust, and in that moment, she was frightened. He seemed possessive, and not able to let her go. She had no real idea who he was, and he knew more about her than she him.

The door to her apartment burst open, and Maka saw a glimpse of a thin, black-clothed body. Kid was back. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Maka," he said, rather amused to have caught her in this compromising situation with a man he had never seen before.

Soul got up off Maka and waved to Kid and grinned, his sharp teeth glinting. "Hi, I'm Soul, I'm Maka's new boyfriend. We met last night."

Kid waved back lazily. "Having fun, are we, Maka?"

Maka rolled off the couch. Her hair was frizzy, her clothes were rumpled, her face was red, and she was breathing like she had just run a marathon. "He's not my boyfriend! He's the creep I had sex with last night. He found out where I lived and wouldn't leave!"

Soul grinned again. "She didn't think I was a creep last night. I seem to remember a cute girl with ponytails coming onto me pretty strongly. She told me my eyes freaked her out, asked why my hair was white, and then sat on my lap. I never actually answered her questions, but my memory's pretty hazy after that. We went to my place, and, well, y'know."

"He's a keeper," remarked Kid. "Oh, by the way, Maka, just so you don't worry, the painting in my room was actually straight and symmetrical as usual. I was just worrying too much."

"Your symmetry-OCD is ridiculous, Kid. I think you should see a therapist or something for your weirdo panic attacks," Maka said, taking out her hair ties and smoothing out her clothes. Her curtain of ash-blonde hair fell around her shoulders.

"Wait, he has panic attacks if everything isn't symmetrical? Doesn't he only have three white stripes on one side of his hair, though? That's definitely not symmetrical," Soul observed.

Kid's expression suddenly turned horrified. "Oh my god," he whispered softly. "Even I am not symmetrical." He collapsed to the ground on his knees and put his face to the carpet, sobbing, and growing louder with each word. "I'm worthless! Despicable! Awful! Ugly! I should just die, oh, how can I even live like this? I can't! I can't live! That's it, I'm going to kill myself, then it won't even matter, will it? But then my ghost won't be symmetrical! My corpse won't be symmetrical! And the son of an important company president won't go like this! No, I won't-I will! No! I won't, but I'm SOOOO UGLYYY! I'm absolutely WORTHLESS! Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting!"

Liz and Patti walked through the open door to Maka's apartment. Liz saw Kid in one of his asymmetrical fits, and immediately rushed over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kid, Kid, no, you're not ugly or worthless! I love you, okay? Please stop, I think you're very nice, even if you aren't symmetrical."

Kid looked up at her with a tearstained face. "Do you really think so? You love me even though I'm horrible and ugly and not symmetrical at all?" he said in wonderment.

"Yes, yes, now get up, Kid." Liz pulled him onto his feet and stroked his cheek softly. "I missed you," she said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Ooooh!" Patti squealed excitedly. "My older sister is _getting some_! Hahahaha! Ooh, look at that shiny thing over there-" Patty turned and looked at something that apparently no one else could see. "Ooh, pretty..." she said dreamily, swaying slightly.

"Patricia Thompson!" Liz barked, suddenly strict. "Get over here. Look, I have a coloring book, and crayons! Yay!"

Patti squealed again, grabbed the book and the crayons, and began to scribble. Patti was incredibly childish, and did not act her age in the slightest, and no one was really sure why.

Soul and Maka had been watching the entire ordeal with interested eyes for a while now, and Soul said, "Have fun, everybody! Maka and I are going somewhere real quick." He grabbed a screaming Maka and carried her bridal style out to his car, and put her in the front seat. He locked the doors quickly, and she huffed angrily.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you! For god's sake, are you kidnapping me?"

"Yes, yes I am."

A/N: OMGEEZ, another update today! For some reason I am having no trouble coming up with more of this story. Next time-what is Soul planning? Who knows? I don't even know. Maybe I know. Hopefully it's not illegal. (It probably is).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG AND I HAVE BEEN FAR TOO LAZY. I am sooo sorry. I have never ever written a car chase and the results are the epitome of crapapple-ness. Seriously. I'm sooo sorry. This chapter sucks so hard.

Maka had finally fallen asleep in Soul's car after having a hissy fit for three hours. He was apparently taking her somewhere far away, and she didn't have her cell phone. She'd left it on the table. Basically, she was utterly screwed.

Soul glanced over at her sleeping face and noted that her pink, full lips were parted slightly, and they looked very inviting. However, he was driving. Concentrate, Soul, concentrate. Soul needed to get her to the proper location as quickly as possible, just in case...they caught up with the Pair.

Explaining this whole thing would be incredibly troublesome. Maka really did think that he was a creepy scary kidnapper who preys on girls at bars, now. Considering that he was in love with her, that could cause some issues, too.

She had no idea what was going on, or why Soul had...uh...kidnapped her. "Oh, for the love of Lord Death," Soul said, coming to a sudden realization. He really was a criminal now. Something dark on the road caught his eye, and it...it was the Pair.

He sped up slightly, just a teensy bit over the speed limit, as he saw a black van pull up near Soul's inconspicuous-looking Lexus. Crona and Ragnarok had found them.

Soul pulled over into another lane, cutting off the driver of a bright blue convertible, a slutty teenager with too much makeup and a low-cut top. She flipped him off. Very pleasant.

He cursed under his breath and risked driving with only one hand as he reached out to shake Maka awake. "Maka, Maka, we're in trouble...you need to wake up, now!" he said, anticipating another feelings explosion.

Maka rubbed her eyes drowsily. "W-where am I?" she slurred, her voice still lacking proper annunciation in her half-asleep state. "Am I in a car?" Maka opened her eyes fully as she realized the situation. "Oh my god, Soul. What the hell is going on?"

They were now a generous 40 miles per hour over the speed limit, and Maka looked out the window at the freeway rushing by. She saw a dark van pulling up next to the car, the driver a pink-haired, thin and androgynous-looking person whose gender was most definitely unidentifiable at the time. In the passenger seat, there was a large, muscular, pale man with ample amounts of dark eyeliner and black hair that covered most of his his face. Even his eyes were pools of darkness.

Maka screamed as the van ground up against the side of the car, sparks flying. Soul swore again and sped up even faster. "Who are those guys?" she asked, hyperventilating. "Why are they chasing after us?"

"Crona and Ragnarok. They want to take you away from me," Soul grunted as the strange pair slammed against the car again, paint peeling and metal screeching. The other cars on the road with their panicking drivers slowed down and several cars crashed into each other. Whoops.

Soul would have to pay for that later.

"What? Why? I'm kinda confused..." Maka whimpered.

"Save the questions for later, right now we need to get out of this."

"B-but-"

"No buts."  
Soul swerved to the side again, cutting off another car. At this point, they were several miles past the exit they needed to get off on, and if Soul was going to get out of this, he would need some help. He tossed his cell phone to Maka, taking his hands off the wheel for the slightest second. "Hey, Maka, dial Black Star, please. Top of the list. No questions."

Maka nodded obediently, silently wondering how Soul knew Black Star, and then backtracked. "Couldn't we just call the police?"

"They can't help with this, and hopefully they won't get wind of the situation. Call Black Star," Soul ordered, changing lanes quickly, and causing Maka to bang her head on the car door. The van was still hot on their tail.

Maka dialed Black Star and the phone began to ring. Suddenly, the car began to slow down with a strange clicking noise, and then it stopped entirely. The black van pulled up beside them, and Crona appeared to be cackling with joy.

Soul looked at the dashboard. The gas tank was empty.

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?!" he screeched, disbelieving. After all that, they had simply run out of gas, which caused them to be caught. He could never live this down. Caught, because they ran out of gas. It was an utter disgrace.

Maka panicked and dropped the phone on the floor as Ragnarok and Crona got out of the car onto the street filled with annoyed drivers honking their horns. It probably appeared to most that the rag-tag pair were just helping Maka and Soul after their car broke down to the average human.

Soul desperately locked the car repeatedly, but it did no good. Ragnarok tore the door to the drivers' seat off from its hinges, grabbed Soul, and tossed him in their van. Maka vaguely saw him being tied up and screaming cuss words, and Crona opened the door to her side of the car gently, and whispered, "if you don't come with us, Soul will die." Maka gulped and nodded, so scared that she could do nothing but obediently follow, and Crona took her hand and led her into the back seat. "Thank you for not fighting me," he said softly. Maka nodded and strapped in, numb, thoughtless, confused, and hurt.

_She was being kidnapped by people who were now kidnapping her as well as her previous kidnapper. It made no sense. Why was she so wanted? She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, she wasn't rich, she meant nothing to most people..._

Soul was placed in the seat next to her, with his ankles and wrists tied together and a gag in his mouth. "Mmfh!" he grunted, motioning to Maka as best he could to take out his gag.

She obliged, and he whispered a hoarse, "Thanks," before the car started moving. At the sudden change in movement, his momentum caused him to fall on top of Maka and the two to slide to the other side of the seat. There weren't any seat belts back here.

Maka turned bright red and shoved him off, and his head hit the wall. "Freaking hell, Maka, what was that for?" he said quietly.

"...for things," she replied, pulling the hairbands out of her hair and tucking them into her pocket. Her ash-blonde hair fell around her shoulders and she sighed. "Sou-"

"Shut the fuck up!" roared Ragnarok. "Both of you, shut up and listen or I'll be back there to make you shut up! Crona, hurry up."  
Crona's voice paled in comparison to Ragnarok's. It was quiet, and generally quite pleasant-sounding. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm trying! I don't want to get arrested again! Last time was awful and I didn't know how to deal with it!"

"Well then do better this time," Ragnarok grumbled.

"Ow, Ragnarok! Stop pinching my cheek! That hurts!"

"You're not listening. Looks like I'll have to punish you later."

"No, please, I'm really trying-"

"Just drive."

"Okay..."

Soul and Maka both fell asleep eventually, too unsure about their situation to do much of anything else.

"They're asleep," Ragnarok informed Crona. "Take them to the Warehouse."

"B-but, the Warehouse...Blair is there!" Crona whined.  
"I know, that's why we're going. That damn cat-woman is hella sexy."

"Eeew, no, she's gross—Noo, don't hit me!" Crona wailed as Ragnarok brought a heavy fist down into his side, before Ragnarok clamped a hand over Crona's mouth.

"Shut up, they need to be sleeping. Otherwise we'll have to drug them."  
Crona took the exit to the Warehouse unsurely. He didn't like Blair. He didn't know how to handle women like her.

A/N: Thank you ever so much to my gorgeous reviewers **Rhonarina**, **DauntlessSoul**, **darkblossom82**, **Tayloranne**, **CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON**, and my one **Guest** reviewer! You guys rock! Thanks for taking the time to drop me a review. Sorry you guys had to wait so long.

**Next time:** Sooo...what is this mysterious Warehouse? Why is Blair an accomplice of Crona and Ragnarok? Will Mizune or Eruka make an appearance? Hmmm...maybe even Medusa?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woohoo, update!

* * *

Crona pulled into the Warehouse parking lot, his hands shaking with nervous energy. He parked the van and he and Ragnarok got out. Ragnarok opened the back of the van and grabbed both Soul and Maka, who were apparently still dead asleep, and tossed them both over his shoulders.

At the sudden movement, though, both awoke and started screaming, and fighting him to escape. Maka beat her fists against Ragnarok's muscular back, and Soul tried to give him a hard kick in the stomach, neither of which were very effective due to their tied extremities. Ragnarok did not react to any of this, except for a whispered sentence neither Maka nor Soul could hear, and Crona approached them with a shiny, silver box.  
"Get the hell away from me with whatever that is!" Soul shouted.  
"Please let me go, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Maka begged.  
"Shut up," said Ragnarok, helpfully.  
Crona opened the box, revealing two syringes with blueish-white liquid inside them. "I'll give her a smaller dose, considering her obvious lesser weight and height compared to him," Crona said, the explanation rather unnecessary.  
"I know, you idiot! What, do you think I'm stupid or something?" Ragnarok replied in a low voice. "Don't make me start with the sleep deprivation again."  
"No, please don't start waking me up every hour again! I'll get dark circles, and I can't handle the dark circles!" Crona wailed suddenly, before his face turned flat and emotionless again. He grabbed one of the needles with a slim hand, and Maka screamed before he brought it into the side of her neck and pushed down to allow the sedative to get into her system.

Maka screeched with the pain, and Crona ripped the syringe out of her skin with more force than necessary. A small trail of blood made its way down her neck.

_This isn't too bad,_ she thought. _It's hurting a little bit, but I can handle it. They won't do anything bad, right? Wait, who are these people again? Where am I?_

Her train of thought got fainter and slowed until she was entirely unconscious. Soul furrowed his brow angrily. "If you two have hurt her then so help me I will-"  
Soul was unable to finish his sentence as Crona plunged the other needle into his neck and his vision faded.

* * *

"...Is she waking up? Her eyelids are flickering."  
"No, no, I don't think so. That sedative should last for at least four hours, and with the amount we gave her, well..."  
"No, look, her eyes are open. It's already been about four hours, remember?"  
"Oh, right. It's seven P.M., ne?"  
Maka looked around the room blearily, her vision unfocused. She heard the voices of two women, and attempted to move her arm. A blurry shape moved across her face, and flopped across her stomach with a thump. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her slightly. That was her arm that had moved and landed on her stomach, right? It didn't feel like it was part of her.  
"Shit, she's really awake. Should we tell Cro-Cro or Rok-Rok?" one of the voices said, ending in a teasing note at the strange versions of Crona and Ragnarok's names.  
"Can you stop with the weird nicknames, Blair?"  
"Why, Mizu? Are you jealous because you don't have one?"  
"Mizu? You do realize that means water in Japanese, right?"  
"Well, yeah, Mizu, but it sounds so cute! Well, maybe I could call you Zune-"

Maka groaned loudly as an overwhelming headache caused her eyes to go completely unfocused again, and it felt as if someone was pounding the inside of her skull with a hammer.

"Go get Ragnarok," the woman with the higher voice ordered.  
"Okay, Mizu~" the other voice trilled, almost flirtatiously.  
Maka sat up suddenly, realizing that if she could move her arm, she was no longer tied up. Maybe she could escape now with Soul, and they could figure things out together-  
Oh, hell no. No way was she rescuing that bastard-  
Well, he did try to protect me-  
No.

She closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side gently, and then opened them slowly, only to see a woman with short, pink hair and a _very_ skimpy outfit sitting within two feet of her.  
The woman was wearing a large wooly hat with a mouse face, a barely-there black and white tube top that displayed some under-boob, and _extremely_ low-cut black and white shorts. There were strange marks that were almost like whiskers making their way out of her belly button. "Hi," the woman said, "I'm Mizune. I'm your guard. Blair, the other woman who was here earlier, is Soul's guard. But he's still out cold, and you're awake, so, chi chi chi, she's not got much of a job at the moment. I'm not supposed to be friendly to you, so just pretend I threatened to kill you and be really scared of me when Crona and Ragnarok get back, 'kay?"  
A clatter sounded in the hallway, and Mizune stood up and pulled a thin knife out of her waistband and pressed it to Maka's throat. "You so much as move and I'll puncture an artery," she growled coldly.

"Woah woah woah Zune, there's no need to kill her...yet," said Ragnarok as he entered the room, chuckling. He grabbed Mizune around her small waist and pulled her close, placing a sloppy kiss on her lips.  
"Chi chi chi! Ragnarok! Please don't tell me Blair's got you calling me Zune, too!" Mizune complained when they broke their display of affection. "And don't kiss me in front of other people, it's embarrassing!"  
"Too bad," said Ragnarok, grabbing her and kissing her again.  
Maka pretended to gag.

Ragnarok released Mizune, and walked over to Maka. "I bet you're wondering where Soul is, aren't you? Well, don't worry, Blair is taking _great_ care of him," he said suggestively.

Maka's face turned red when she understood what Ragnarok was insinuating. Soul wouldn't do that, would he? "I want to see him," she said."  
"Fine," said Ragnarok. "Zune, get the girl and bring her to Soul. He should be awake by now, which I assume is why Blair didn't come back with me." Ragnarok tossed something metal to Mzune, which she caught with one hand.

Mizune grabbed Maka's wrists and held them together with a surprising amount of force, snapping handcuffs around them. Maka attempted to resist, but it didn't do much. Mizune was strong for such a thin girl. "Just in case you try something, girlie," Mizune said with a snide grin.  
Mizune led Maka down the hall, and the sound of muffled shouts soon became apparent. Maka was slightly concerned, but it might have been just Soul protesting, so she shook it off.

Maka went around a corner with Mizune, and was confused when she saw a dark red substance smeared on the floor. It smelled like iron, and then the answer came to her.

It was blood.

What was blood doing on the floor? Was Soul hurt? Did Blair hurt him? Maybe she had stabbed him with the same kind of knife Mizune had been armed with...oh, god. Maka felt her heart race as millions of situations ran through her head. Soul dead on the ground, metal sticking out of his back as he bled out-Mizune and Maka turned the last corner, and they saw him.  
Soul was currently being suffocated by Blair's breasts.

She let him out of her crushing hug and he groaned, a thick stream of blood beginning to pour from his nose. "Oh god," he said, his face bright red, "she's so hot."

Maka's face turned from concern to anger as she realized what the blood was. Stupid Soul had got a nosebleed from Blair's skanky behavior, and Maka had nothing to worry about. Instead, she wanted to bash his head in with a good old Maka chop.

How dare he look at another girl?  
_Wait, what? Did I seriously just think that? _Maka thought to herself, her green eyes bulging. She didn't like that piece of crap, especially not in _that_ way. If he had never found her, she wouldn't be in this freaking mess!

Soul straightened up and wiped his nose, pushing Blair off. "Aww," she complained. "I thought you were comfy down there, Scythey-boy!"  
_Scythey boy?_  
"No, no I wasn't," Soul assured her.

"Well then why'd you say I was hot?"

"I was lying."

"Yeah, right!" Blair giggled.

_Yeah, right indeed_. It didn't take a genius to see that Blair was attractive. Although, Maka already hated her guts, and for a good reason, too. She had tried to seduce So—No, no. Maka hated her because she conspired with those who kidnapped her for the second time.  
"Maka," Soul said, finally acknowledging her existence. "Listen, I need to explain something to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you are actually a-"

"Ah ah ah," Blair reprimanded him. "Don't make me slit your throat, little boy. You tell her that and you're dead, and so is she. You know that. Don't you dare."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!


End file.
